


Make It Up To You

by Writinginstardust



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Arguing, Crying, F/M, Make up sex, Making Up, but it's super brief and extremely non-graphic, infidelity accusations, so much crying omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: After throwing out some ill-thought accusations, Dorian has some serious making up to do.





	Make It Up To You

“I'm sorry,  _ what!? _ ” (Y/N) couldn't believe what he’d just said to her. 5 years they'd been together, through all the greatest trials of both their lives, and he had the gall to accuse her of that. Granted, only a split second after the words left his mouth regret and shock at them passed over his face, but what little that did to make her feel better was nothing compared to the fact that he'd thought it in the first place. 

“(Y/N), I-”

“No. No no no. You don't just get to suggest I'm being unfaithful and then pretend it's nothing! I've been in love with you since I was 16, we've been together for 5 years, and engaged for 6 months and you seriously think you can question my feelings for you? Do you think so little of me that you really believe I might do something like that? With one of our friends no less!” 

She was absolutely fuming. How...How could he think that? Even for a moment entertain that possibility? Did he really have that little trust in her? After everything? The realisation that maybe he thought so much less of her than she could have imagined set her world crumbling. 

“(Y/N) please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-”

“Save it Dorian. I can't...I can't listen to this right now.” She started to walk away, too mad to talk to him and knowing she might say something she'd regret if she stayed, but Dorian grabbed her wrist before she could get more than a step away.

“Please, you have to know I don't think that, that I didn't mean it. Don't leave, let's talk about this. I can't...I can't let you think I don't trust you.” Dorian's voice hid none of his distress and the pain in his eyes when she whipped her head back towards him almost dissolved her anger. She gathered her resolve and fixed him with a glare, her voice icy as she spoke.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you accused me of sleeping with Fenrys.” She ripped her arm from his grip and stormed away, already slightly regretting her words. Dorian hadn't actually said that but he'd as good as implied it with his questioning. She had a right to be mad and react somewhat harshly. The man she'd been hopelessly in love with for 8 years had just crushed her with only a few words, that wasn't the kind of thing that allowed for much rationality.

 

Dorian watched her leave, knowing better than to force her to talk before she was ready. He felt physically sick at what had just transpired, cursed himself for speaking to the most important person in his life as he had. 

He'd been scared and jealous and angry at seeing her spend so much time with Fenrys though all three of those emotions he knew to be overractions at nothing. They'd bonded over the course of the war and she'd been one of the few people able to help with his trauma, obviously they had a close friendship and he knew that. But he was beautiful and charming and it was hard not to worry a bit no matter how much he trusted them both. The joy and affection and amount of time they'd spent together since their friends from the north had arrived had dredged up a sliver of fear at losing another person he loved. A sliver of fear that he'd let overrule rational thought. And look at where it had got him.

He collapsed to his knees where he stood in their shared rooms, frustrated tears pouring down his face and between his fingers as he buried his head in his hands. He'd messed up. He'd messed up so badly and he wasn't sure how to fix it.

 

Chaol found him like that an hour later. His tears had dried but he'd been unable to force himself to move as he let his thoughts and regrets consume him. He might have just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him and that was a thought he just couldn't cope with.

“Dorian? Dorian what's wrong!?” 

“How do I fix it?” His voice was quiet and hoarse, barely audible to his friend who had knelt beside him.

“Fix what? What happened?” Chaol's concern was only rising by the second and reached its peak as Dorian turned his tear-stained face to him, eyes puffy and expression lost. 

“I ruined everything and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make this all better. I can't...I don't know...I need to fix this but she was so mad. Chaol you should have seen her...I can't believe I did that to her.” 

“Dorian, you need to be more specific.”

“I-”

“ _ What  _ did you say to (Y/N)!?” Aelin stormed into the room before he could explain, the fire dancing between her fingers matched by that in her eyes as she stared him down. She was momentarily thrown by his obvious distress but quickly returned to glaring at him. 

“Wha-” he was caught off-guard by her appearance.

“Your fiancée has been shouting and crying in my rooms and the only thing Rowan, Fenrys, and I could get from her was something about you being an asshole. So, tell me what you did and what you plan to do to fix it or you and I are going have some problems.”

“Hold on, Aelin. I don't doubt (Y/N) is upset but I'm concerned about Dorian right now too. I think we need to figure out what happened before we start assigning blame.”

“No, she's right to be mad at me, Chaol.” Dorian spoke in a quiet, broken voice as he looked up at his two friends. “It's all my fault.”

“Alright. So with that sorted, care to tell me what on earth you did to leave you both in such a state?” Aelin seemed to have finally remembered that Dorian was her friend too and that maybe she should be a bit more concerned about his own emotional state.

“Just...promise to hear me out and maybe don't set me on fire?” Aelin agreed not to and Dorian finally rose to his feet and shuffled over to a couch, collapsing onto it and burying his head in his hands. He took a deep steadying breath, preparing himself for the disappointment of his closest friends, before finally explaining everything that happened.

“You idiot.” Aelin said when he'd finished speaking.

“I have to agree with you there. Dorian, what were you thinking!?”

“I don't  _ know! _ I know I messed up but I don't know what to do.”

Aelin sighed and came to sit beside him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder as she tried to help despite the urge to hit him for being so stupid.

“You need to fix this, Dorian, and you need to fix it now. Go and talk to her, I'll get Rowan and Fenrys to leave and give you some privacy but you've got to fix this now.”

“She's right. We can't tell you what to say, you'll have to figure that out yourself, but do whatever you have to to make it right. (Y/N) is the best thing that's ever happened to you and I'm not letting you lose each other.” Chaol fixed him with a stern look that brokered no argument. 

“But will she even want to talk to me after what I said?”

“Maybe, maybe not, but you can't leave this for later.”

“She's had an hour to process and was calming down when I left. She may hate you right now but she'll hear you out.” Aelin offered a weak smile before shoving him to his feet and towards the door. “Now let's go.”

Without another word the three left the room and headed to Aelin's, Dorian's heart speeding up with every step closer to (Y/N) as anxiety kicked in. He and Chaol waited before the suite door as Aelin walked in to clear the room.

“Fenrys, Rowan, leave. (Y/N), there's someone who needs to talk to you.” She walked back out a moment later with two murderous fae males following, they glared at him as they passed and Dorian had to swallow a lump of fear that lodged in his throat before finally entering the room himself and shutting the door softly behind him. He turned and saw (Y/N) staring stone-faced at him from across the room.

“Dorian.” not a hint of emotion was betrayed in her voice though he could see her eyes were bloodshot. The sight sent a fresh wave of guilt through him and he almost collapsed to his knees and begged for forgiveness on the spot. She gestured to a couch near her. “Have a seat. Let's talk.”

 

It took a few minutes for Dorian to figure out what to say during which time (Y/N) said nothing, only studied him and his clear distress over all that had transpired. Her anger towards him had burned out and only embers of it remained as she found it hard to watch him suffering so much and had already decided to forgive him before he came to her. She still wasn’t going to speak first though. She’d see what he had to say first.

“(Y/N), I'm so sorry, about everything. About what I said, about letting my own insecurities cloud my judgement, about-”

“Stop-”  _ Well that didn’t last long. _

“-I just- I don't- (Y/N) I love you and I absolutely trust you, you have to know that, I just-”

“Dorian, shut up. I forgive you!” 

“-I'm- wait  _ what _ !?” Dorian's voice, which had started out surprisingly steady but had been getting continuously thicker with emotion, rose dramatically in his shock. (Y/N) smiled softly and reached out to lace their fingers together.

“I said, I forgive you.” She sighed. “Look, I'm still mad but I know you and I know you didn't mean it. I get it too I suppose, I felt insecure about your friendship with Manon for a while but I know it was nothing just like I know  _ you _ know there's nothing between me and Fenrys. The only difference is that I knew better than to say anything.”

Dorian was completely dumbfounded. Never had he expected her to say that. He’d expected crying, shouting, her telling him to get out and never speak to her again. He’d expected to be crying himself, having to get on his knees and literally beg for her forgiveness. He’d come into this room with promises to make it up to her, with pleas and apologies, all of which he no longer needed. It had definitely thrown him. 

“You-you forgive me? Just like that? I-” Tears began to fall from his eyes and he couldn’t find anything to say.

“Yes. Did you even listen to what I said earlier? I’m madly, stupidly, and painfully in love with you, I have been for 8 years now. Of course I’d forgive you. You have a  _ lot _ of making up to do but I love you far too much not to.” 

“I-gods, you’re amazing. I don’t deserve you. At all. (Y/N), I love you so, so much, you really are too good for me, for anyone really, and I will do anything, absolutely anything, to make it up to you and remind you how much I love you. Just tell me what to do.” Dorian had slid off the couch to kneel before her as he spoke, his eyes locked on hers in an attempt to show just how much he meant every word. (Y/N) left her own seat and moved to kneel on the floor as well, the hand not still entwined with his coming to rest lightly on his cheek. 

“I’ll have to think about that but a kiss would be a good start.” Her smile was soft but the glint in her eye was pure mischief and Dorian felt his mood lift dramatically at the sight of it.

“Well, far be it for me to refuse.” He grinned himself as he leant in to softly press his lips to hers. After the emotional ride of the last hour the feeling was a relief for her and she felt like everything would be okay as long as he kept kissing her. When Dorian moved to pull back after just a couple of seconds, (Y/N) scowled at him.

“What makes you think we’re done?” She asked.

“Oh we’re not, I just think that maybe we should continue this in our own room.” A look of realisation dawned on her face and she looked around quickly, noting everything that was clearly not theirs, and coming to the conclusion that they weren’t in fact in their own room.

“Ah. In that case…” She trailed off as she stood and pulled him to his feet along with her before walking to the door.

It didn’t take them long to get back to their room and no sooner had the door shut than Dorian’s lips were back on hers. He was gentle with her but poured every ounce of love he had into the kiss and it wasn’t long before she was gasping for breath. Reluctantly she pulled away and Dorian didn’t hesitate to trail feather-light kisses along her jaw and down the elegant curve of her neck causing little sighs to escape her.

“Dorian...please…” she breathed out, tugging on his hair to lift his head and reconnect their lips. She opened her mouth to the light, probing pressure of Dorian’s tongue and melted into him the moment he took full advantage of the access he’d been granted. His hands on her waist gently guided her backwards across the room and towards their bed his lips not faltering for a moment against hers.

“Is  _ this _ helping to remind you how much I love you?” Dorian whispered against her lips once they were comfortably situated on the bed with him hovering carefully over her.

“It’s starting to, I think something more may be required to properly jog my memory though.”

“I think I can help with that.” He smirked before once again capturing her lips. His kisses were slow and languid like he was taking the time to explore and discover her all over again. He was in no rush, as far as he was concerned they had all the time in the world and he was going to spend all of it doing just this.

At some point, what might have been hours later for all the time Dorian decided to take, the layers of clothes between them disappeared and Dorian set to showing her just how much he loved her in every way he could right then. (Y/N)’s gasps and breathy moans filled the room between kisses as their bodies moved in a slow synchronicity that only years of intimacy could achieve, the only words on Dorian’s lips her name and half-formed attempts at ‘I love you’’s. Under his expert touch she could hardly remember what led them here and she found that for now she didn’t care. She knew she’d remember at some point but knowing nothing but the man here with her was enough so she’d happily forget for a night and bathe in the affection he was more than happy to shower her with.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the title is bad even for me but goddamnit titles are hard.
> 
> I always forget to say this on these kind of fics but this was a request for someone on tumblr.


End file.
